


Con Te Partiro

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study?, Gen, Oops, So yeah, also couldn't be arsed to write a good summary, am i rambling?, and listening to sad stuff, cheese is the best, drabbly, i think so, i was bored, idk - Freeform, nutritious as fuck bitch, or something, shut up, yes its cheesy idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had almost come to terms with how they'd never meet again.<br/>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Te Partiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/gifts).



> i tried  
> (and yes that is gratuitous italian in the title)

Ylva sat staring at the photo frame, and felt partially glad of its dustiness.

That way, she didn't really have to set eyes on Enfys.

It had been years since she'd seen her, and by now, the girl was probably in an asylum, biting and screaming and hurting others. Ylva had been told several times that she was beyond help, and could never come back. Grief stabbed at her heart at the thought.

What happened? , thought Ylva. Why her?. 

Once, she had a pale pink room , with small fluffy toy kitties scattered on the floor. Everything Enfys had owned was now packed up in a box , ready to go off to the charity shop. All through her packing it up, Ylva could only convince herself it's what Enfys would have wanted. 

She knew how it felt to go mad, for when the moon deigned to show its face , she had to change.  Ylva had hoped Enfys would never have to see her like that, and she never would. All she would ever see again would be the inside of a locked , padded room, and all she'd feel were chains around her wrists. 

The picture was hardly visible through the dirt , but Enfys mismatched eyes were bright and big in the picture , a rarely seen smile flashing through the dust. 

Teardrops splashed onto the frame, washing the dust away and revealing the scar on her lip, the freckles on the bridge of her nose, the very smallest things that Ylva could only dream to see again.

Rain lashed down outside Ylva's room , and she gripped the frame close to her chest, as if the rain would wash the memory away.


End file.
